Talk:Penguin Kart 2
Tell me item ideas and characters suggestions here. --WBD- The Blue Dude! Talk to meh! :) Mai blog! 05:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I have three ideas for the game. Ok, the first idea ... can you use this image as the logo for the game? And for the second idea, I think that it should be released for Snowtendo Vii2 because I'm gonna make a Penguin Kart DS later, and for the third idea, can my character, Slendar, be in the game? Here are the stats: * Slendar ** Kart: Paddle Cycle *** Special Item: Paddle Avalanche **** Hometrack: Snowville Shore *** Speed: 12/15 ** Acceleration: 9/15 * Handling: 7/15 --[[User:Sonicspine31|'Sonics']][[User talk:Sonicspine31|'pine31']] 11:17, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Why sure! I'll make that in somehow, and I also need help on infoboxes (like the one for your characters on Penguin Kart's page). I'll fit the other two things in somehow too. Again, thank you! --WBD- The Blue Dude! Talk to meh! :) Mai blog! 22:37, May 18, 2010 (UTC) If you need help with the infobox, you can copy them in the Penguin Kart, you just need to edit the page and copy and paste the templates, and again, your welcome. --[[User:Slendar|'Slendar here.']] [[User Talk:Slendar|'Slendar there.']] I have an another idea! I think that my character should be a starter character instead of being an unlockable, and it would be fun if the characters have two special items instead of one. --[[User:Slendar|'Slendar here.']] [[User Talk:Slendar|'Slendar there.']] 04:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, maybe not the two-special-items thing, but I'll add another unlockable character and make yours a starter! --WBD- The Blue Dude! Talk to meh! :) Mai blog! 22:29, May 20, 2010 (UTC) O. M. G!!! I cannot believe what Slendar did to this! Thank you thank you THANK YOU!!! But, if Slendar is here, can you please make it so that the infobox doesn't interfere with the... other infobox? Thank you. --WBD- The Blue Dude! Talk to meh! :) Mai blog! 22:38, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ANNOUNCEMENT! I have decided there should be specific music for the special items! THIS IS A REQUEST TO ALL OF THE WIKI WHO ARE WILLING TO GO ON YOUTUBE AND SEARCH FOR MUSIC (but directed to Slendar, an excellent editor of this page and creator of the first game)! That is what someone must do to make this page better than ever before!!!!!!!!!! --WBD-The Blue Dude! TALK TO ME! :) My blog! (Notice my signature yet?) 18:33, May 21, 2010 (UTC) (P.S. I will have to re-make the home tracks for the characters because Slendar changed them.) UPDATE! Slendar has listened to this and has kindly given a link to one Special Item's music! I hope he and others can find more! (Unfortunetly, I cannot be involved in this project too much because parental limitations mean I have to ask a parent for permission EVERY TIME I GO ON YOUTUBE. No excuses, or so I'm assuming. And one more thing; I need music for the tracks, too! Please? Thank you. --WBD-The Blue Dude! TALK TO ME! :) My blog! (Notice my signature yet?) 19:35, May 21, 2010 (UTC) I chose mine, but when the whole soundtrack for sonic 4 comes I'll switch to it's invincible/super sonic theme. Tails6000 11:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Character idea thingy. I have an idea, there should be at least 30 starter and unlockable characters, and also five hidden characters. Oh and BTW, can I help with the adventure mode when the tracks are finished? --[[User:Slendar|'Slendar here.']] [[User Talk:Slendar|'Slendar there.']] 12:12, May 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm waiting here ... --[[User:Slendar|'Slendar here.']] [[User Talk:Slendar|'Slendar there.']] 16:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Sorry. (*''*) Anyway, sure! That would be awesome! I've already got some boss characters that I'll add into the roster later. --This is WikiBlueDude! 15:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) BTW, the bosses should be unlockable characters. --[[User:Slendar|'Slendar here.']] [[User Talk:Slendar|'Slendar there.']] 03:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) 'K. --This is WikiBlueDude! 03:11, May 24, 2010 (UTC) EVERYONE!!! I am going to give you some guidelines for adding characters (and karts). First off: Your character HAS to be BEFORE Explorer's Puffles. They HAVE to be the last ones on there. Second: After adding a character, you MUST add their kart sooner or later. And make sure it's position is EXACTLY where the character is on the character infobox. The Same-Color Kart (the kart of Explorer's Puffles) MUST be last. Third: I noticed someone keeps trying to add a Secret Grand Prix in. I'm sorry, but NO. No more grand prixses will be added (aside from Slendar, who has stated he will help me with it). Fourth: All karts must have a character that drives it. If anything else pops up, I will update this post. Thank you. From, --WikiBlueDude 15:09, May 30, 2010 (UTC)